1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to printers for computer systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a computer-based printing system that operates without having to manage printer-specific driver software.
2. Related Art
Printers are often a problem for computer users. When a computer user initially installs a printer, the cabling and power cords are typically not a problem to hook up. However, the user typically has to install a printer-specific driver, which involves loading the driver from a disk or navigating to a website and downloading the driver. Even if the printer driver is already loaded into the computer system, the user often has to load and install an update for the driver from the printer manufacturer's website. These installation operations are time-consuming and commonly require the user to find and enter a long software-license key.
Hence, what is needed is a system that facilitates installing a printer without the above-described problems.